


Yin & Yang

by dana_kujan



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-28
Updated: 2009-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana_kujan/pseuds/dana_kujan





	Yin & Yang

Sam took a last appraising look in the mirror, then slid into bed. He kissed each of Al's fingertips, traced the full mouth, the strong jaw. Placing palms against Al's chest, Sam reveled in the perspiration breaking out there. Following the trail of sweat, Sam moved lower. He lifted the waistband of Al's boxers, slipped a hand inside.

At the sound of the door opening, Sam bolted upright, yanking the covers up to his chin.

"How do you like that?" Al said in greeting. "Sam! You've leaped into me again. Isn't that something?"

"Yeah," Sam grinned. "It's gonna be great."


End file.
